noirfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cold-Blooded Killer Acte I
Synopsis Minister Song is walking with two men and bumps into a woman who drops her handkerchief. He moves to pick it up, lighting brushing her hand before standing up and returning it to her. He realize she was nicked by her long nails, a thin, bleeding cut on the back of his hand and then he grabs his neck, falling to the ground. Mireille looks at some white flowers, remembering the day in her uncle's green house, telling him they can't go back to the lake and the shoot out afterwards. Her face softens while looking at them and Kirika looks at her. The two walk into their home, Mireille with groceries in hand. She then holds out her gun, pointing it around the house and being prepared in case someone is inside. Kirika notices a note by the computer and picks it up to read. Mireille comes back in and asks what it is. Kirika after a moment says that it's a job offer for a job in Taiwan. Mireille says that it makes no sense and picks it up, reading it over. Kirika tells her to read it over, and she does, realizing that it's the Soldats. Altena is picking grapes, finding a moth on one and stops, staring at it. Mireille and Kirika are looking up the mission. They are supposed to kill an elder there. They go to Taiwan and rent a room. M: So what do you suppose the Soldats are really up there? K: I don't know, but what I do know is that they're getting much closer, closer to us. M: You’re right. Why else would they have left that letter the way they did, signed by the Soldats themselves. K: It's almost like a series of masks, slowly being removed, one by one. M: Well I'm not going to let them pull us around by the string any longer. I'll tear those damn masks off myself. That's the real reason we came to Taiwan. Kirika gasps K: But the risk is much higher now. This is a trap, coming to this place was wrong. Mireille gets up and says she's doing it no matter what, because she thought that's why they partnered up. She says she'll do it, even if it's by herself. The woman from before is seen taking care of her nails. Chloe is seen walking away, looking back at the manor she lives in. Altena's voice plays over, saying that she read the note she left, and that she did send the two off to Taiwan to do a job. She says that Chloe is so kind exerted and that she will always be watching over her. The nail lady is seen at a table with a few other men. The leader at the head of it is talking about the man they recently murdered. He was working for the Soldats, and they have found out that Shaoli killed the man for the organization. They now seek to destroy the Triads. They then got the information that Noir has entered Taiwan. The leader then asks if Shaoli can kill Noir, who she says may be a threat in Europe, but the Triad goes back twice the number of years Noir has been around. In the airport, Mireille and Kirika are given a message. The two girls go to a temple where a man is waiting for them. They get word that the Hong Yiban have hired a killer to get them. She is called the cold blooded killer. And the Triad has intentions to crush Noir. It shows Shaoli painting her nails red. The man talks about how they used to have ties with them. Shaoli exists a car. The man tells them that someone in the Soldats is leaking information. At that point, men walk out of the car and surround the little temple. While Mireille wants the man to tell them everything they know, which he won't. Kirika hears something and turns, shooting at the thin walls and killing a few men. One of them pulls down a curtain on his way to the floor and shows Shaoli. They all hide behind pillars and begin to kill the men, the Soldat man, they find out, having been tailed. The Soldat man eventually runs away, being tailed by Mireille. He winds up farther away, having shot someone and is cornered by Shaoli who throws something at his head and ends up grabbing his gun in his confusion. He pulls the trigger but finds that shooting the gun doesn't work and that he's been scratched on his hands. He dies. Mireille comes up from below after everyone's gone and checks the man, finding that he's dead. Mireille hears something and has Shaoli kick out at her, when she defends, blocking Shaoli's hands, she falls a great distance. Shaoli's henchmen ask if she's dead, where she tells them no, but she won't get away. Kirika is calling Mireille’s name out in her head, running in a search for her. An explosion happens around Kirika. Mireille has landed on a roof. Kirika coughs and a man is behind her. He points his gun at her head and is about to pull the trigger when he falls over dead, a knife having stuck him in the back from Chloe. She says she's come just in time to help her. On the roof, Mireille reaches for her gun but her hand is stepped on by Shaoli, who raises her nails up above her face with a grin. Nav Category:Episodes